Generally, a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) touch panel includes a display region and a non-display region located at the peripheral of the display region. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a non-display region of a TFT-LCD touch panel. Specifically, the non-display region 101 includes an Amorphous Silicon Gate (ASG) bus unit 103, where the ASG bus unit 103 includes a plurality of signal buses for providing signals for gate lines, data lines and touch wires in the display region; and further includes an ASG capacitor unit 105 and an ASG thin film transistor unit 107 for receiving signals provide by the ASG buss. In normal, the ASG capacitor unit 105 has at least one capacitor, and two polar plates of the capacitor are generally made of light-proof metal materials, respectively, and hence it will significantly affect the light transmittance of the non-display region of the touch panel, thereby further affecting the curing effect of adhesive for sealing frames on the non-display region. In addition, the two polar plates of the capacitor in the ASG capacitor unit 105 are made of same materials to the material of gate lines and data lines in the display region, respectively, and are then made by the same etching process. Further, the plurality of signal buses in the ASG bus unit 103 in general are made of same material to that of the gate lines in the display region and then are made by the same etching process, or the plurality of signal buses in the ASG bus unit 103 are made of same material to that of the data lines in the display region and then are made by the same etching process. However, no matter which processing is selected, it is against to realize a narrow-frame design.
If the metal capacitor in the ASG capacitor unit 105 is manufactured as hollow-out shape, the light transmittance is increased, but the area of the wirings is wasted, and it is difficult to achieve a narrow-frame in that way. If the two polar plates of the capacitor in the ASG capacitor unit 105 are replaced with transparent metals, such as the tin indium oxide, this simple replacement may lead to a poor curing of the adhesives for sealing the frame, since the light transmittance of the tin indium oxide relative to the ultraviolet light is not relatively large even though the tin indium oxide has a relative large light transmittance. Furthermore, with the improvement of the resolution of the touch panel, the amount of the signal buses in the ASG bus unit 103 is increased, and the area occupied by the arrangement of the buses is larger. As a result, it is also difficult to achieve a narrow-frame in that way.
To sum up, for those skilled in the related art, there is a need for an array substrate in which the resolution is ensured while realizing the narrow-frame design.